


Lost [Newt Scamander x Tina Goldstein Drabble]

by TechnoFay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Child Loss, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Sad, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A Tumblr request for Newt comforting Tina after a miscarriage.





	

The clock struck noon and the skies outside were clear; a normal day for the rest of the world, maybe, but not for Newt, busy as he currently was in the kitchen, preparing a bowl of soup and half a sandwich.

There was a hollow look to him, as if he had been drained of all of his energy, but he moved nonetheless, plucking the tray up and trotting into the bedroom. Eying the slight womanly form resting on the far side of the bed, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Tina... come on love, you need to eat something,” he coaxed, but the lump beneath the blankets refused to stir. Mouth drawn in a thin line, Newt placed the tray on the bedside table with a soft clack, easing himself down on the bed beside her. He knew she was awake, though he was hesitant to touch her and check; she hadn't reacted well the first time he tried, after the incident last week.

Everything that could have been done, was done, but to no avail.

So now they where here, a fog clinging to both of them, only dispelled by the occasional wails of his wife in the middle of the night when reality decided to set in again.

There wasn't much Newt could do; some magic had been worked, potions mixed to ease the physical symptoms, but no amount of magic could fix this.

He knew how bad Tina was hurting…

He hurt too... but the loss he felt was only the tip of the iceburg for her, and he knew right now she had a void within her that could not be refilled by petty social niceties and empty words.

Tina finally shifted beneath the blankets and turned to look at him, her eyes swollen and already welling with tears she couldn't afford to cry.

She sat up stiffly and Newt carefully slid closer to her, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture but stopping shy of touching her; he want her to make the decision that contact was what she wanted. His gaze shone with apprehension, uncertain at first if she would move as she seemed frozen until her hand reached up and squeezed at his shoulder.

The quiet was broken by a single gasped sob and then it all came flooding out. Newt carefully pulled her closer and she fell into his embrace. Despite his best efforts to put his focus fully on her needs, there was still that lingering fear of what could have happened, and a desire to voice it to her.

The thoughts echoed in his head, and he swallowed to choke them down, eyes stinging.

_I could have lost you both_.

Newt knew he couldn’t say this to her aloud, as it would bring her no comfort, the fleeting thought that she already did know and blamed herself for his feelings stopped his tongue, a wave of guilt rushing through him as he shoved his thoughts away.

There was nothing he needed to say, so he sat in silence, gently running his fingers through her hair as she wept against his shoulder.

“We didn't even get to meet them...” she whispered softly into his neck, the quiet way she said them only deepening the pain.

“I know love...” Newt replied in a shaky breath, but said nothing more, hoping his presence would suffice as there wasn't much more he could offer.

Another few minutes of whimpering and Tina was silent again, her hand still gripping his arm, which told Newt she was still awake. Loathe to pull back and disturb her, he dropped his hand to stroke the side of her cheek and after a moment, she reached up and took his hand.

“I suppose you'll be asking me to eat something now?” she spoke, her voice worn though there was a small bit of lightness in the way she had said it.

“I could, but I see no need if you already know I'm going to,” Newt said gently, earning a small snort at his words. He smiled slightly, deciding that now was a good time to move back, his other hand going to brush Tina's hair back out of her face.

“I love you Tina,” he said, tenderly stroking her cheek.

“I love you too Newt...” She managed, trembling fingers going to cover his hand.

“And... I'll try to eat something...” Tina sniffled a bit, nodding her head then smiled; a rickety smile to be sure, but it was progress. Newt returned the expression, lifting her into his lap and sitting against the headboard as she began to eat, nibbling at the sandwich he had made.

Progress... Newt thought as he held her, only a little at a time, as this was not something that could be repaired, but, perhaps one day they could at least cope.

Not every day, but in this moment, there was a bit of peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
